Undercover Ninja
by Safireanddiamonds
Summary: Sakura is a nin from Suna, and is now going to Konoha High to look for someone who attempted to kill her 8 years ago. She meets Naruto and Hinata. But when she meets the school player Sasuke, who is this stranger and how does he know her? *T for swearing*


**Safireanddiamonds: Hello! ^^ My name is ( as you can see) Safireanddiamonds.** ** This is my new story and i hope you all like it! Thanks! And i have a similar story(as a non fanfic) Going on at Wattpad! Check it out! thats where i got the idea to make it as a fan-fic.. but ill prob just have it as a fanfic cuz its wayyy better.. Well, Hope you Like!**

**READ  
>REVIEW<br>HERE WE GOOOO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakuras POV<strong>

Hi, My name is Sakura, I am 16 and a Ninja. Yes, a ninja. I have natural pink hair(yes, pink) , and green eyes the colour of the ocean, and my favourite colour is, yes.. pink. I'm here because I'm looking for... someone. A human boy. He's a supposed threat to the Shinobi world because he's a missing nin who swore to kill us in the Village of Suna.. well, me, to be exact. But there's just one problem, This happened 8 years ago! I don't even remember what he looked like! Let alone his name or anything. All I know is that he lives in this area. And why send me now? I don't know, the High council is weird.. Ugh.

Anyways, So here I am, first day of high school in this place called " Konoha High" In the Fire Country. It's a big school. I got lost about 7 times trying to get to my first class. On the way, I met this girl named Hinata, She has violet and periwinkle eyes. And because I'm just a lucky person, she has all my classes.

After my first class, English, we were at our lockers getting our books for our next class, Math. I love math! I know a lot from Suna High. I know basic problem solving to advanced trigonometry. Anyways, when we were at our lockers this Read haired girl with sharp red eyes to match walked up to us.

"Hi. Names Karin. You must be the new chick" She popped a bubble of gum. I take a good enough look at her and I can tell by the high heels and short skirts that are like a thick belt, that this girl is trouble. I looked at Her in the eye. No girl ever gave me attitude at home because of my snark, and I'll make sure no one does it here.

"Chick?" I laughed. " Do I look like a have yellow feathers and is half a foot tall?" Hinata laughed, then Karin glared at her and she stopped and looked down. Karin turned and glared at me. I barely flinched.

"Ha, ha. Soooo Funny" she exaggerated " But you don't need the attitude, I am just here to warn you, I don't want to see such a.. pink, " I flinched at that. No one makes fun of pink " nice, feisty girl, such as yourself, get screwed over by Sasuke." I gave her a questioning look.

"Sasuke?" I looked over at Hinata, who was looking up at Karin In shock, I looked back at Karin , " Who's Sasuke?"

She sighed, " Sasuke is my EX. He's also very tall, hot, the captain of the Football team, and the Surfing Club. He's also the type of guy that screws anything in a skirt" She flicked by plaid pink skirt. "So since you're new, I thought I'd warn you. It's the least I can do after what Sasuke did to me."

"What did he do?" I asked because I now I was curious. At first I didn't care, but now...Her face hardened when I asked this, I heard Hinata squeak. " uhm.. Never mind..."

She glared at nothing and her voice was cold and emotionless when she answered " Its okay," No it totally wasn't "Bye" and with that, she walked away. I looked over to Hinata.

"Okay, what the hell was THAT about?" I asked as now I was really curious as to who this 'Sasuke' character was... she mumbled something like a "sorry gotta go see you in class' all in a rush and then practically ran down the hall. Well that's just great. "Now how am I supposed to find the damn math room?"

I heard a cough from behind me. Off of instinct, I turned around and punched whoever it was right in the jaw, well, tried to. Apparently this guy had good reflexes. And it was just a normal punch, it was weak to any nins standard. But it's not like I want to blow my cover by throwing a Chakra infused punch at a non-suspecting student. I looked up at the person who was now holding my fist. And when I saw his face, I gasped.

Here in front of me, was the without a doubt, hottest guy I've seen so far today. He was blonde with blue eyes that sparkled. He looked at me with a squinted smile as he let go of my wrist and rubbed the back of his head. " A little jumpy, are we?" He asked in a hyper voice. I blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, just a little bit. New school, first day, and all..." I dragged on. He just stood there and smiled. He was about half a head taller than me, and I can tell that he worked out. He looked like the surfer type too, what with the swim trunks, and beach tee, with a necklace that had a crystal on the end... I thought for a moment... Charming, football, surfer. I looked up at him in shock and backed away. He looked at me confused.

"You okay...?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura, uhm.. Nice to meet you!" He smiled and stuck out his hand. I looked at his hand, then back at him, " I'm Naruto." At this I relaxed and smiled and shook the guys hand. "What was with all that backing away-ness?" He was referring to a minute ago. I blushed(again cmon Haruno! Toughen up!) and looked down.

"Sorry, I thought you were Sasuke" I braved it and looked at his face, witch was now paling. He looked at me with a glint of ...red? in his eye. Then he smiled and returned to normal and laughed.

"That's the funniest thing I heard all day! Me! Looking like that TEME! HA HAH! You're funny. What made you think that?" He was wondering.

I smiled, " Well, I heard from this girl Karin that Sasuke was tall, hot," He blushed," On the Football team, and surfs." He looked at me inquiringly.

" How do you know that I play football and Surf?"

I looked at him, " I don't, but I was just guessing. From the way your Biceps, and clearly visible 6 pack-o-abs (*mentally drool*) I can tell you work out, therefore the possibility of the football team. And by your clothes and the way your hair seems to be like it air dried after running in the rain, I can tell that you surf."

"Wow. You really know your stuff. Now, about earlier, before you tried to break my face.." I looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident, just my instinct" I tried to explain. He looked at me weird

"It's your instinct to punch someone who coughed?"

"*sigh* No, it's instinct to guard myself from whats behind me." He looks like he gets it now.

"oh. Anyways, I hear you need to get to the math room?" Oh. Shit. MATH! I comepletely forgot. He could probebly tell that I just remembered because he got this really amused smile on his face. " C'mon, I'll take you there. Just so happens I'm in that class too. And p.s" He bent over to whisper in my ear, " I think your hot too." I blushed, " I like your... Pinkness"

I laughed. It was true. No one could pull of this look but me. Back at Suna I was known as "The Sakura Blossom" Becasue I was quiet and swift like a falling sakura blossom.

"So what other classes do you have after math?" He asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?, OH! I have lunch after this, then Civics, then P.E. Why? Do you have any of these classes?"

He looked at me in shock, " Yah, I have all those classes. How cool is that?"

"Very." I looked at the time on my I-phone, Well, its almost time for the period to start, you were gonna show me the way..?" He looked at me then laughed rubbing the back of his , lets get going...

* * *

><p>"Yeah.. we should almost be there, it's just around the corner" Sure enough, when we turned the corner and entered a classroom. I saw Hinata look at and smile at me, her smile faltered and turned into a massive blush when she looked above my head. I turned around in confusion, and and I was face to face with a 6 pack. The same 6 pack of the blond who I forgot was behind me. I shook my head and laughed and went to sit next to Hinata. I gave her a some-what angry look.<p>

"Hey, thanks for ditching me. I had to bother Blondie over there to help me get here" I pointed my thumb in Naruto's general direction. She looked at him and blushed. I laughed, " You like him don't you. It's easy to tell." She shook her head. I laughed even harder. "You can't lie to me Hina-chan, its quite obvious." She shook her head again.

" It doesn't matter Sakura-chan. He doesn't like me like that. Were just friends." As if on cue, The blond walked over here and squatted between us and hung his perfectly muscled arms over her shoulder and started smiling and laughing.

"Hey Hina-Chan! I didn't know you were friends with Cherry Blossom over here," He pointed at me Hinata looked like she was about to faint.

"U-uhm.. Ya-Yeah. We- were in the s-same class, N-Naruto..." And that's when she really did faint. I looked at her in Alarm.

"OHMYKAMI!" HINATA! ARE YOU OKAY!" Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry, this is normal for her. She always faints when I put my arm around her, or now that I think about it, every time I'm within a foot radius of her" He looked confused, so he really didn't know. What a baka.

I looked up at said baka, and noticed his face pale, a lot. I was worried. " Naruto? Whats wrong?"

He shook his head and looked at me. " Oh nothing. It's just that stupid teme has no respect for anyone." He looked at me. " Heyy, weren't you looking for said teme? Sasuke I mean."

I paled and whipped my head around so fast, that if I didn't have chakra in my neck muscles prepared, I would have surely gotten whip-lash. And I was appalled at what I saw. There was a girl pinned up against a wall. She had long blond hair up in a high ponytail, and she had blue eyes. Scared blue eyes. I looked at the person who was keeping er captive. I couldn't see his face, but I could see his raven black hair witch was spiked in the back, and I could see that he had his arm over the girls head, and was bending down in what looked like an attempt to kiss the girl. She turned her head, and clearly the male didn't like that. He said so himself.

"Oh, C'mon Ino.. Don't be like that. You know I don't like it when you play hard to get" He said in a growling manner. THAT PRICK! Clearly that girl didn't want his attention. She looked around madly, looking for someone to help her. That's when said girl turned her head in our direction. She mouthed 'help'. Naruto didn't notice, he was looking at Hinata, trying to make sure she was okay. I looked around and pointed to myself. Said girl, named Ino, nodded, and the guy didn't notice as he was looking behind him in another direction. I got up and walked over to them. I tapped said male on the shoulder and he whipped his head at me, looked me up and down, then grinned. "As hot as you look, I'm sorry to say that you're gonna need to wait you're turn. I gave him a 'are you for real' look. And grabbed his arm with both my chakra infused hands, and pulled him away from the girl. He looked at me in shock. But I was having none of that. At that moment I didn't care if my Cover was blown, I will not let this guy get away with what he was doing to this girl, who was now behind me with her arms in me shoulders.

"Th-Thank Y-You, So much...?" She was wanting to know my name.

"I'll tell you in a moment. Come with me" I walked over to the shocked man and looked him in the eye. I gasped. If I said Naruto was hot, this guy was SEXY! But then I noticed something familiar... But I quickly recovered and smirked. He looked at me in confusion.

"Wha-" He didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as I just kicked him where no man should ever be kicked. He keeled over in pain. " You bitch!"

I laughed then pushed him over with my foot. " That should teach you to keep your hands to yourself. C'mon Ino, Let's sit over here." And I grabbed Ino's hand and lead her over to Hinata and Naruto, who, by the way, was staring at me like I just punched a hole through a tree (I'd love to see his expression when he finds out I can). She sat down and had as shocked look on her face, but not as obvious as Naruto's. God they're faces were ridiculous. I looked back over at Sasuke, who was looking at me confused. Then he shook his head and walked over to his desk. I looked after him, and I recalled that moment when he looked at me before I sacked him. OMFK! I just realized why I automatically paused when I saw him! Genjutsu, but how can he know...? Tha- That's not possible.. The only people who can cast Genjutsu are those who posses Chakra abilities... Is it possible he can be..? No. It must've just been his cute face. That's all it was. Nothing more. I turned to Naruto who was now looking at a just-coming-too Hinata.

"Uhm.. You never told me your name..." I heard Ino behind me. OH! Crap I forgot about her for a moment.

I turned and looked at her, a blush crossing my face, " Oh! I'm sorry, My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno" I stuck my hand out with a smile to great her, I could swear I saw Sasuke flinch at the mention of my name, but I brushed it off as a coincidence.

* * *

><p><strong>Safireanddiamonds: well? did you like it? Do you know who the mysterious stranger is that Sakura is looking for? What is the relationship Between Naruto and Hinata?<strong>** Or is he interested in Sakura? And where do Karin and Ino fit into all this? Find out next time on Undercover Ninja!**

**READ  
>LOVE<br>REVIEW!**

**THANKS SOO MUCH!  
><strong>


End file.
